A circuit, such as a digital circuit, may communicate to another circuit using transmission lines. For example, a transmission line may be a metal trace on a printed circuit board. When a signal is transmitted through a transmission line, signal reflection may occur where a portion of the signal is bounced back toward the transmission rather than the destination.